


Smother Henning

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother Henning, The yawn move, enjoy the things that amuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: anonymous asked:How about some H/C for Eggsy? He’s moderately injured on a mission and Merlin/Harry (or both) pamper him
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Smother Henning

Eggsy was ready to stab Harry in the foot if it meant the smother henning would stop. Honestly, a fracture (not even a _break_ ) was not worth the ungodly amounts of fuss being forced upon him. He’d tried to bargain with Merlin, get Harry some minor mission to get him out of town for a handful of days, but he’d smirked at him and left the room in amused silence.

So Eggsy huffed and rolled his eyes and continued to endure Harry Hart’s impression of Molly Weasley. 

‘Are you comfortable?’

_No, Harry, I’ve got a bit of a chill._ Was the exact opposite of what Eggsy said, despite it being the truth, because he knew the truth would result in far too many blankets being piled atop him _again_. No one could say that Eggsy didn’t learn his lesson the first time around.

His one saving grace was that Harry was _not_ wearing his Kingsman glasses while Eggsy _was_ which meant he was able to keep his sanity by making fun of Harry on his private line with Roxy.

‘Nah, Haz, I’m good.’ Harry looked him from head to perfectly-propped foot with brows drawn and lips pursed as if for looking for something he’d missed and being _more_ bothered by things being perfect. By having nothing to do.

‘You’re not thirsty?’ 

Eggsy looked slowly to the end table on his left without answering verbally. A small selection of items on the table: a glass of room temperature water, a half full mug of tea ( _almost_ lukewarm, so nearly past the point of consumption) a glass of grape juice, a mug of hot water with honey stirred in, and a half drunk beer. Eggsy looked back to Harry, whose ears were tinged pink and refused to meet his gaze fully.

‘Why don’t you get some rest?’ Harry opened his mouth, but Eggsy cut him off, ‘You’ve been takin’ such good care of me, you deserve a break. Don’ even have to leave the room if you don’t want to, there’s plenty of sofa to spare.’ Eggsy pat the cushion next to him, attempting to be enticing, mostly out of desperation for Harry to stop hovering.

‘I couldn’t possibly-’

‘Harry Hart my leg is fractured in one fucking spot, I didn’ hit my bloody head, I’ve got loads to drink and even more shite to snack on just sit down and _breathe_ for a fuckin’ moment, yeah?’

‘Well…’ Harry glanced back and forth from Eggsy’s hand (still set on the sofa) to his face before dropping heavily into the indicated cushioning. He yawned, extended both arms above his head and stretched languidly before draping one arm across the back of the sofa. It left his hand rested against Eggsy’s shoulder, and that was a limit hadn’t known he was close to crossing and he began to giggle uncontrollably.

‘ _Slick,_ love.’ He managed to gasp out between bursts of laughter in Harry’s confused face.

‘Pardon?’

‘An’ it weren’t even on purpose, you beautiful idiot!’ Eggsy laughed, and one hand covered his mouth while the other used the remote to pull up a[ youtube video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JyQiaegfrU) Harry kept his face carefully blank as the video ran, even as Eggsy began to giggle again.

Eggsy should have known better than to think he was safe because of Harry’s incessant need to care for him. To care for something, after all, it needed to be a _little_ broken. And Harry’s hand was perfectly positioned to cause a bit of minor harm.

Namely to his nipple. With a rather hard pinch.

‘OI!’

'I’m sorry- would you like me to kiss it better?’

‘You’re a shit and I ain’t givin’ in.’

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or whatever. I'll try anything!


End file.
